


super undertale boys

by not_so_cool_guy



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Sans is bored, Short One Shot, kirby is kirby, mii gunner is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_cool_guy/pseuds/not_so_cool_guy
Summary: sans got invited to smash, but does he really want to be there?rewritten for my english final let’s goooooo
Kudos: 15





	1. The Invitation

A sole letter was left alone in a spacious mailbox. He eyed it with his empty sockets. He felt a magnetic pull, reaching a bony hand out to take it. Sighing, he gave in. Plucking off the shiny red stamp, he opened the letter. The handwriting was simpler than he imagined, considering the fact that it was supposed to be very official. Ignoring that, he began to read it.

_You have been cordially invited…_

An overly familiar tune started playing in the background. His left eye started to glow blue on instinct. It only got louder as he pulled out more of the letter, egging him on. He already knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to spend his Monday like this.

_...to Smash._

He groaned. The music stopped. His eyes returned to normal. Sliding the invitation back into the envelope, he began brainstorming. Pacing around Snowdin, tapping the letter against his wrist, talking to himself. He could go to Smash, or he could stay at home and relax, and the second option seemed more appealing.

But who could possibly pull off the funny?

————————————

Clicking away at their computer whenever they got the chance to was a certain low tier character, scouring the so called deep web for job opportunities. Checking every character profile, every tier, every ranking, every forum she could get her stubby little paws on. Nobody had an opening. Those who had an opening had tons of requests. She could be anyone, really, but she wanted to _feel_ wanted. The bags under her eyes deepened after each near sleepless night. She didn’t need the sleep anyways. The other Miis were being used more than her. Why. Why. Why-

_Ding._

She blinked. Opening up her notifications, she saw… a message?

_hey. i was wondering if you were interested in an offer of sorts._

Was this a joke? She accepted the request regardless.

”What kind of offer?”

…

…

…

”So this was a joke-”

_do you want to become a popular fighter? because i don’t._

Mii Gunner hesitated. This typing style, it wasn’t the regular typing style a regular user would have. Although, they did have her hooked with that line…

”...yes!?”

_you’re gonna need a bit less enthusiasm if you want this to work._

Mayhaps her suspicions were correct about them.

_well, if you’re gonna come, come to this very unsuspicious looking hole on top of this very unsuspicious mountain if you want to take up my offer. i’ll be around._

Yup, they absolutely were.

“I’ll be there…!”

————————————

And there she was. Standing overtop of the totally unsuspicious hole in the earth. Looking at him looking back up at her.

”S-SANS???” She exclaimed. The sheer excitement knocked her off balance, causing her to fall into the underground.

_welcome to the underground. how was the fall?_

“S-Saaaaaaans…” Mii Gunner mumbled.

_yes?_

”Is this… reeeaaal…?”

_yes._

“...woah…” she staggered, before passing out.

————————————

She woke up in a room with an actual tornado of messy things. How. How. How-

_hey, you. you’re finally awake._

She groaned, rubbing her head.

_you were trying to cross into the underground, right? walked right into that hole, same as the other humans._

Sitting up, she saw the skeleton standing in the doorway, holding what looked like a full body suit. It was kind of intimidating, seeing just bones holding themselves up. She wasn’t surprised, but it was still shocking in person.

_my friends made this for you. it’s bone-chilling how well made it is._

Sans gestured towards the body suit. Was this it? He held up the suit, revealing it to be a suit near identical to him, aside from the massive blaster. Oh… oh no… she couldn’t do this…

“I can’t-” she coughed, “I can’t be you!”

_well i don’t want to be me either in this case._

“You- what..?” Mii Gunner paused.

_i asked you to replace me for this one event, gunner._

“Don’t just assume I can replace-”

_please. or someone’s gonna have a bad time._

She sighed, taking the suit from Sans, “...fine.”


	2. The Application

The Smash hub was not what one would expect going into it, at least that’s what Mii Gunner thought as she entered the building for the first time in… what, months? Sure, she lives there, but she never uses this entrance on the daily. Fastening her foam head, she knocked three times. Man, she sure hoped she passed.

The door beeped, before creaking open. She knew what the foyer looked like, but she still gasped in awe. There were multiple long hallways stemming from the main floor, and at least two staircases that she could see from inside Sans’ head. Many places to go, but where would she be placed? DLC fighters? Did Sans ask to be placed as a Mii? Would ‘he’ get his own room?

Mii Gunner swiveled her head around, coming face to face with Mii Swordfighter.

“Sans? So it was true?” He exhaled.

Mii Gunner nodded. Had to keep up the act.

“Please, join us in our dorms. You might scare the DLC fighters a little,” Mii Swordfighter said. ‘Sans’ followed in complete silence, aside from ‘his’ slippers.

She knew the way to their dorms, she just had to act dumb… wait, no she didn't. She’s Sans, she’s supposed to know more things than she lets on. She grabbed Mii Swordfighter’s arm and dragged him to the Mii dorms. Surprised but not disappointed, he let ‘him’.

“Uhm, I haven’t seen Mii Gunner recently, but if she comes back, that should be no problem, right?”

Shoot. She forgot. Very few people actually main her as her. It would be no problem if it weren’t for the fact that many people thought it was actually Sans and not just a Mii costume.

“Sans?”

She just nodded in response. As Mii Swordfighter tried to unlock the door, she grew impatient until he got it. Seeing her room from the outside was not a good sight, in fact, it was a mess. She grimaced internally, making sure not to show it.

“Uh, ignore the mess please. She hasn’t been home...”

_It’s only been what, a day?_ she thought. Brushing that aside, she sat on the old couch they found in… somewhere. Tossing her head back, she kicked up her feet on the coffee table. Picking up the remote, she flicked through the channels, like she lived here or something.

Then the phone rang. About ten notes that made an overplayed melody that was recognizable past the first three began playing on loop until Mii Swordfighter picked it up. That never happened before.

“Hey Sans,” he spoke up, “it’s for you.”

————————————

‘Sans’ made her way to the select menu. There, she came face to face with many fighters she hadn’t seen in a while. She gulped. The music the ‘player’ had selected was playing quietly as the fighters took their positions. Mii Gunner had never been so afraid of a fight in her whole entire life.

“PAC-MAN! LITTLE MAC! KIRBY! MII GUNNER!” announced the Smash announcer.

_Crap crap crap_ , she panicked, hoping he was making a Sans-being-lazy joke.

As she and the other fighters were taken to the randomly generated stage, she felt the little pink blob grow even more excitedly. She also felt the other two fighters grow more and more anxious. They really thought Sans was here. I mean, his spirit was, she guessed. Maybe even his soul. Her thoughts were cut off as they were dropped into PictoChat 2.

That’s when it hit her. She had no what she was doing. As Megalovania started up again, she readied her blaster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other preparing as well.

“GO!”

That’s when another thing hit her. She wasn’t fully in control of her body. She could kind of feel things going on, but ultimately it was up to her ‘player’. Good thing her ‘player’ was actually somewhat decent. 

She blasted Pac-Man off the stage, obtaining first kill. Mii Gunner took notice of a crowd outside as well. They cheered even louder once she blasted Little Mac as well. She could get used to this.

Kirby, on the other hand, was just standing there. He didn’t have a player. He didn’t know how he was left alone by the others either. He wished he could hop up and beat the crap out of ‘Sans’. He just wanted to talk to him, oh how he was such a huge fan.

Meanwhile, Mii Gunner could not be stopped. After knocking out Little Mac completely, and getting Pac-Man up to 200% damage, the crowd could not be stopped as well. 

“Sans! Sans! Sans!” they chanted as Mii Gunner charged up her blaster.

That’s when they came back. Kirby leaped into action, punching and kicking ‘Sans’ off the stage.

_finally, a challenge._

Sans? She had no time to ponder, up B-ing back onto the stage. She double jumped and fired a grenade in Kirby’s direction, just barely missing. Pac-Man got knocked out (finally) by Kirby, leaving the two fighters alone as the riff from Megalovania echoed across the area, only increasing in intensity as the fight went on.

_fire your blaster. now._

She obeyed, sending Kirby flying off the stage. Knock out. No hesitation. 

_when he respawns, hit him with an up a._

Mii Gunner blasted him into the air. The crowd, somehow, got even more wild. 

“Sans! Sans! Sans! Sans!”

Kirby hit her with a down B, crushing her under a 100 ton weight. She felt the Sans mask become loose as Kirby reverted to normal then swung his hammer. Making contact with Mii Gunner, she got bashed off the stage. As she fell, she felt the mask slipping off faster and faster before she respawned with the head fastened on. Good.

Shrieks of anger erupted from the crowd before ‘Sans’ leaped back into action. Kirby rejoiced, opening his mouth. Mii Gunner dropped a bomb right into it. Bang. The crowd rejoiced. Knock out.

_you got this, kiddo. i believe in you._

Mii Gunner readied her blaster, thank you Sans.

_no, thank you._

It was at that point she knew that it wasn’t the original Megalovania, it was an epic Sakurai-certified remix. She could feel the red soul of the fallen humans swell up inside her as she went all out. Determination flowed through her veins. Everyone could feel it.

“SANS! SANS! SANS! SANS!”

“Poyo!”

Mii Gunner gritted her teeth, flinging herself at the pink bouncy ball.

_yeah, you’re all fired up!_

Her bones were screaming. She fired her blaster directly into Kirby’s face, flinging him off the stage. She pursued him, grabbing him and down B-ing into the void. Knock out!

“GAME!”

Kirby and Mii Gunner respawned at the end area with Little Mac and Pac-Man. 

“MII GUNNER!” the announcer exclaimed, waking up the other two. ‘Sans’ did a little kickflip as the other fighters clapped. Kirby, while semi-injured, was jumping with joy.

“Poyo!”


	3. The Determination

Sans watched the TV, smiling to himself. This worked out way better than he planned, he thought. The broadcast showed Mii Gunner winning the first battle she’d ever played as himself. He saw Kirby off to the side, trying to hold himself back. Sans knew he had fans, but he didn’t realize that Kirby was one of them. He was filled with hope. As the broadcast began to play the usual credits, Sans spoke to Mii Gunner some more.

_go talk to kirby. he’ll appreciate this._

H-How do you know that? Mii Gunner asked.

_i know many things. including the fact that you will do great._

You- what- how-

_i see a lot of untapped potential in you. i hope that you can use it well._

I-

_you are filled with determination._

...thank you sans…

————————————

Mii Gunner sprawled across her bed. Her TV was on low volume, the only noises she heard were faint cheering and the announcer guy. She embraced the near quiet, in times like these. Her Sans outfit was stashed away in the deepest, darkest part of her closet. Closing her eyes, she began to doze off. Began was the key word here. Mii Brawler punched the door open, busting it in two. She grumbled, opening her eyes to see her messed up roommates stumbling in.

“You missed Sans!” Mii Brawler yelled, at the top of his lungs.

“Yeah! Like from Undertale!” Mii Swordfighter added, before collapsing.

She fought back the urge to tell them. Oh, how her commitment to a bit was killer. She sat up, watching as Mii Swordfighter tried to stand up on his own while Mii Brawler was openly laughing at him.

“Can you shut up, bro!” he exclaimed, holding onto the counter for dear life.

_Thank you Sans_ , she thought, hoping he could somehow hear her.

And that he did.

And that he was thankful for.

And that he felt flow through her, the determination, the true power of someone with a red soul.

He had to tell the kids about her sometime.


End file.
